Conventionally, there has been known a gas circuit breaker which includes two contact parts constituting an electrical circuit. The gas circuit breaker extinguishes arc discharge generated between the two contact parts by injecting an arc extinguishing gas.
In this kind of gas circuit breaker, for example, it would be beneficial that the arc discharge can be extinguished more smoothly and more reliably.